One Cold Night
by Day Star
Summary: Matt has to come to terms with the loss of a very special friend


Disclaimer: digimon do not belong to me *sigh* Any resemblance to any persons dead or living is entirely coincidental  
  


One Cold Night.  


It was going to be a long night. The kind of night similar to my soul, cold and dark. I was on watch, everyone else was asleep or trying to sleep. The horror of the last few days replaying in everyone's' minds like a broken record. The cold made it next to impossible to be comfortable. But not for me, I like the cold. I am responsible for everyone's safety, and like everything else that goes wrong, its all my fault. _Why did you do it Tai? I still can't believe your gone._ I stare up at the cruel eye of the moon that watched you leave, and close my eyes as I remember.  
  
We were tracking a strange new evil power that was flowing from the digital world. It was only after we had left the real world, we realized that we were trapped in the digital world. Exactly like it wanted. When we found out we were trapped here again, I was so angry. I wasn't mad at Tai, I knew it wasn't his fault. But he and I are like repelling forces sometimes. So I lit into him. I had to take my frustration out, and so I took it out on Tai.  
  
Brilliant plan genius! I yell. Furious with him.  
  
Hey Matt! Its not my fault. I didn't force you to come you know!  
  
I doubled up my fist, and socked him in the jaw. Tai retaliated by a punching uppercut. And before the fight could get worse, Joe and Izzy broke us up.  
  
This isn't going to help guys. Izzy said authoritatively.  
  
You should both apologize to each other. Mimi stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry. We both spoke at the same time. Not sounding very sorry at all.  
  
We walked in silence for the next couple of hours, tracking whatever it was. The thing that we had come to stop. Mimi began to whine about being tired. Everyone ignored her, she always does stuff like this. Then T.K and Kari began to complain too. Sometimes I think that we all forget that those two are only eight.  
  
Let's rest here. I suggest.  
  
Tai looks at me strangely. You read my mind.  
  
Its not that hard Tai, after all you don't have much of one. I joke.  
  
Ha Ha gel boy. he retorted, grinning at me.  
  
That was how are friendship was, as strange as it seems. We were the best of friends, even though it sometimes seemed that we hated each other. As much as we fought, Tai was my friend. I know that he felt the same way. Why else would he do what he did?  
  
The ground beneath us began to rumble. The massive black shape erupted from the soil. It looked like a bear, but with black feathers, and enormous wings. Each of its feet ended in massive razor sharp claws. And I don't even want to talk about the mouth, with its foot long gleaming silver teeth. If I had been one of the girls, I would have shrieked too.  
  
That's what we've been looking for guys. Izzy stated.  
  
Great. Why can't we ever fight anything cute and little? whines Mimi.  
  
Agumon you better digiviolve. Tai orders.  
  
You too Gabumon. I add.  
  
The other digimon digivolve as well, and begin to fight the enormous black creature. They slowly push him back from us, slowly gaining the upper hand. The creature looks over at us. And I swear, it grinned at us. I took a step back. It was going to do something. Although it dove back under the ground, I couldn't shake the feeling I had when it had grinned at me. Our digimon bravely continued after it, following it into the earth.  
  
Look out! Tai yells as the ground begins to disintegrate.  
  
A hole opens up underneath Tai, and he begins to fall.  
_  
_I slid across the ground, barely connecting with Tai's hand.  
  
I've got you Tai.  
  
The ground begins to falter. It is too weak. It can't support both our weights.  
  
Let go Matt, and save yourself.  
  
No Tai! We need you. I need you. I plead.  
  
Dammit Matt! Why do you have to be so difficult.  
  
The ground trembles even more.   
  
I won't let go.  
  
No, Matt. I know you won't. I'll have to be the one to let go.  
  
He turns and looks up at me. Determination and something else in his eyes that I couldn't recognize. your in charge Matt.  
  
And then he let go of my hand, and fell into the darkness, leaving us forever.  
  
  
  
The darkness swallowed up our cries as it had swallowed Tai.  
Everyone was in shock. We stayed by that hole for who knows how long, staring down into the depths. A small limping digimon hobbled over to us. The others came forward solemnly. They were all injured, exhausted, but alive.  
  
Gomamon, is it gone? asks Joe.  
  
answered Gomamon.  
  
Agumon murmured.  
  
He looked each of us as if to memorize our faces. I knew what he was going to do before he threw himself into the hole to be with Tai.  
  
AAAGUUMOOON NNNOOOOO! I yelled. I might have joined him as well, but Sora pulled me back roughly.  
  
No Matt! we need you here. Its better this way. Tai won't be alone now.  
  
We walked aimlessly four hours. The shock making time seem to go extremely slow. It was Kari who first spoke of a memorial.  
  
He needs have a memorial. She says in a weak voice.  
  
I clench my hands into fists. I want to deny it. But she is right. Tai needs to have a memorial.  
  
We need to find the perfect place. Joe agrees.  
  
How about over there? Suggests Mimi. He always loved the sunshine. She points to a small grove of trees.  
  
They all turn to me. Why are they looking at me? The leader should make these types of decisions. Tai left me in charge, so I have to make all these decisions? Why me?   
  
  
  
Izzy began to carve something into a rock. I assume it he was beginning work on Tai's marker. Mimi and Sora began to gather flowers.   
  
The sun is sinking when Izzy rejoins us.  
  
I ask.  
  
Izzy didn't speak. He very ceremoniously erected his work in the center of the flowers.  
  
oh Izzy. I gasp. It was a work of art. At the top the inscription read Taichi (Tai) Kamiya. The center of the stone was a beautiful rendering of the crest of courage. Circling the crest was each of our own crests.  
Izzy only nods, tears streaming down his face.  
  
What's wrong with Izzy? I ask Tentemon.  
  
He can't talk right now. He needs time. We all need time. Tentemon stated.  
  
Gabumon steps forward. I made one for Agumon too. he announces, gently laying the stone next to Tai's.  
  
_Why Tai_? I bury my head into my hands and sob quietly. Tomorrow I would have to be brave and strong for everyone else. They all depended on me now. Kari was silent and still has a ghost. Izzy hasn't said a word since it happened. He doesn't touch his computer anymore either. It sits silently by his side. T.K. spends all his free time looking after Kari, and he is hurting as badly as she is. Sora and Mimi cry almost constantly. I am sure that they aren't even aware that they are anymore. And Joe keeps looking at the ground, as if it might decide to give Tai back to us. The digimon are faring no better. Although they respected Agumon's decision to join Tai, a part of them had been lost. They were all lost without Tai. But I am the most lost without him.  
_I miss you Tai.  
  
_

FINIS


End file.
